phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
When Worlds Collide
" |image = Pf - When Worlds Collide.png |caption = Buford seeing the whalemingo planet. |season = 3 |production = 331a |broadcast = 171 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Derek Thompson Kyle Menke |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = September 14, 2012 |international = November 30, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) |xd = November 17, 2012 |abcf = |pairedwith = "Road to Danville" | arc = "Gi-Ants" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} After discovering that a strange planet is hurtling directly towards Danville, Phineas and Ferb set out to avert a disaster, while Buford looks forward to making contact with its alien race. Candace cannot bust them until midnight due to signing a contract known as the "Bust Accord" so she anxiously waits until the time comes. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses a Sphere-Attract-inator to try and steal the world's largest ball of twine. Episode Summary The opening scene takes place at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, where Heinz Doofenshmirtz accidentally shoots a giant laser beam into the sky, unknown to the audience what the laser does. Meanwhile, Candace is talking to the phone with Stacy, until the phone gets cut off because of the laser beam outside, of which she blames Phineas and Ferb for it, and immediately calls Linda. It's then shows the laser beam shooting up into space hitting a planet, and then starts to move to an unpointed direction. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace calls her mother to bust Phineas and Ferb, who she thinks is shooting lasers, but Linda reminds Candace about a contract that they both signed called, "The Bust Accord". The Bust Accord states that Candace can only try to bust the boys once a day. Candace then admits that she tried to show her mom a giant ant farm earlier that day, and soon after Linda leaves. Candace realizes that it's 10:07, and decides to stay up and wait until 12:00 to bust her brothers, so that way, it will technically be tomorrow. Outside, Phineas and Ferb are having a sleepover with all of their friends, so they can see the galaxy from a probe they sent into space some time ago. Buford is very anxious to see space, and he tells the story of his "encounter" with an alien species which he calls a Whalemingo (all explained in a song) and the time he spent with one, which he named Tristan. Meanwhile, Perry is called late at night to go check up on Doofenshmirtz, since Monogram thinks that Doof may have fired his inator for the next day that night, and is dismissed. Phineas fires up their telescope (which is linked to the probe and to a projector) and they look all around space, including seeing their milkshake bar. Then, the telescope focuses on a planet of Whalemingos. Buford spots Tristan, the Whalemingo that he became friends with. Meanwhile, Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., and gets trapped in a Double Dutch Machine (which was not even meant to be a trap). Doofenshmirtz hears Perry come in and explains his evil plan: To steal the world's largest ball of twine for Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. by using the Sphere Attract-inator. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, the gang continues watching the planet of Whalemingos. Suddenly, the screen becomes out of focus, unknown to the gang why, they zoom out to where only the planet is shown, and see it growing larger, and soon after, discover that it's not getting bigger, but getting closer to Earth. Baljeet calculates that Earth and planet will collide by midnight. At Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., Perry escapes from the trap, and launches himself at Doofenshmirtz. They tussle, and eventually start up the Double Dutch Machine. They both try to keep up with the jump rope and fight at the same time. Meanwhile, Phineas has an idea to build a giant spring to bounce the planet back into space. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz eventually escapes the Double Dutch Machine and turns it off. Perry attacks him, and they tumble backwards, hitting the Sphere-attract-inator, causing it to fire. It hits the world's largest ball of twine, drawing it closer. At midnight, Candace eagerly finds her mom and dad, listening to records. She explains to them that it is tomorrow. Linda finally consents and follows Candace. Meanwhile, the planet of Whalemingos hurls down on the spring. The spring compresses, and Buford meets eye-to-eye with Tristan. The largest ball of twine floats by, catching on to the Whalemingo planet and unraveling. The ball eventually gets to Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., but by this time it's very tiny. As the spring starts to uncoil, Buford tosses his lucky tambourine up to Tristan to remember him by. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Doofenshmirtz sees the tiny ball of twine and complains. The Whalemingo planet, to which the thread of the twine is attached to, goes up, causing the little ball of twine to move forward, also causing the Sphere Attract-inator to move with it, and throwing Doofenshmirtz off the edge of the building. Perry throws him a jump rope, and Doofenshmirtz hangs on to it. Unfortunately, the machine is started by Perry, which bangs Doofenshmirtz up and down Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. As the little ball of twine goes up with the planet, the machine wraps around the giant spring. At the same time, Candace anxiously directs Linda down the stairs to see it, while Linda says to herself that they need a thirteenth amendment to the Bust Accord. Just as Candace calls out to Linda one last time, the Whalemingo planet goes up into space, pulling along with it: The Sphere-attract-inator, the spring, and the ball of twine, resulting in Candace's bust to be flawed once more. Linda greets the kids and Phineas tells her they saw a giant Whalemingo planet. Linda is surprised, assuming the kids are pretending as usual, and invites them in for a late night snack, and tells Buford to wash his hands. Before Phineas went inside, he greets Perry on a lawn chair and asks if he wants a snack too, and he agrees. Transcript Songs *"Shooting Star Milkshake Bar" (Instrumental) *"He's a Bully" (instrumental portion) *"Whalemingo" *"Double Dutch Song" End Credits Second verse of "Whalemingo" (during the end credits when broadcast by itself) Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Sleeping in the lawn chair, Perry instantly gets a call and the head rest pulls down, rolling him through some croquet hoops hitting the stake, where he drops down into his lair. I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? None. Oh, there you are, Perry By Major Monogram: By Phineas: My watermelon! Said by one of the scientists. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Candace is only allowed to try and bust the boys once a day. *This episode suggests that not all episodes happen in chronological order. It could be guessed that the events that occur afterwards could be the episode "Escape from Phineas Tower", explaining why Candace was asleep the entire episode. Another episode could be "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", when Phineas states that it's the middle of summer. Production Information *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on September 7, 2012. *When broadcast alone, it shows a new verse to "Whalemingo" but when broadcast with its partner "Road to Danville", it uses the credits from "Road to Danville" instead. International Premieres * November 30, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) * December 28, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) * January 18, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) * January 25, 2013 (Family Channel) * February 18, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) * March 9, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) * April 14, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) * September 15, 2013 (RCTI Indonesia) Errors *Phineas's eyes are pointing in different directions when they built the spring. *When Perry first enters Doofenshmirtz's lair, he passes a box with a green gauge on it.. When he hits the Double Dutch machine and starts jumping, the green-gauge box disappears, then re-appears when Doofenshmirtz comes out to greet him. *When the second time Perry and Doofenshmirtz touch the Double Dutch machine accidentally, Doofenshmirtz's panda designed slippers disappeared and he began to Double Dutch barefoot. *When the whalemingoes' planet lands on the spring, Isabella is walking up next to Phineas, but when she goes to grab his hand, Ferb is between them, and remains there the rest of the scene (although, this might have been intentional due to Ferb's occasional "unexplainable" moments ("Escape from Phineas Tower"). *When Doofenshmirtz first shows the picture of the World's Largest Ball of Twine only the Farmer is in the shot to the left side of the picture. When Doofenshmirtz breaks the blackboard the Farmer and his Wife are in the picture on the right side of it. *When Doofenshmirtz is telling Perry the Platypus to back up to stay out of the way of the World's Largest Ball of Twine, a layering error causes Perry's tail to appear to be underneath the Double Dutch machine. *At the end of the episode, Phineas is seen running inside with the others. As Perry lands on the deckchair, Phineas is still outside and looks at Perry slightly off model. *If The Bust Accord was signed on May 6, that would imply the boys started inventing before Summer, which is wrong if what Candace said in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" is true. (Note: This may not be an error because it is possible that Candace has tried to bust her brothers for things other than their inventions) **In addition, Linda says the accord was written "two weeks ago", and May 6 is waaaaay before summer. *Based on the laser coming from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the whalemingo planet should have been drawn to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and not the Flynn-Fletcher house. *Buford believes in aliens, contradicting an early statement in "Sci-Fi Pie Fly". *When Perry enters his lair, Major Monogram's screen is normal. However, this episode takes place during the same day of "Gi-Ants" and Carl broke the screen playing croquet. *If you look closely at the Bust Accord, "During" in "During a date with Jeremy" is not capitalized. *One of the rules of the Bust Accord states Candace can't bust while Linda was at the beauty salon, which has happened in "The Magnificent Few". * The Whalemingo planet is no bigger than a city, but still has earth's level of gravity. * When Tristan and Buford hug at the end Tristan's body is on the Whalemingo planet and they're heads are at the same level, but the Whalemingo planet's gravity is only effecting Tristan. Continuity *Based on Candace's dialogue about failing to show the giant ant farm, this episode takes place right after or on the same day as "Gi-Ants". *According to the Bust Accord, this episode happened on May 20 (two weeks after May 6), although the Bust Accord does not mention what year. *One of the amendments of the Bust Accord mentions that Candace can't bust "While covered in hair and honey". This could be an allusion to "Bad Hair Day". *Phineas mentions their Milk-shake Bar when Ferb shows it in the screen. (Out to Launch) Allusions *The episode title is a reference to the 1933 science fiction novel, which was made into a movie in 1951. *''Up'' - The relationship between Buford and Tristan is very similar to that of Russell and Kevin. Tristan shared a similar appearance to Kevin and even followed Buford around when a candy bar was given to him. *''Close Encounters of the Third Kind ''- The silhouette of Candace against the light, seen when the planet arrives on their backyard, is similar to a scene from this 1977 alien encounter science fiction film. *''Biggest Ball of Twine'' - This is based on the real biggest ball of twine located in Darwin, Minnesota, made famous by "Weird Al" Yankovic in his song "The Biggest Ball of Twine in Minnesota". Trivia *Third time the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar is seen. ("Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap") *Major Monogram reveals that he wears exfoliating Mask/seaweed wrap at night. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz wears Peter the Panda slippers in this episode. *It is revealed that Buford has a lucky tambourine. *Fourth episode where the first scene is at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. ("Hail Doofania!", "A Real Boy", "The Remains of the Platypus") *Third episode to remain at night the entire time. ("Candace Gets Busted", "That's the Spirit") *Second time Isabella tries to hold Phineas' hand but instead holding another one by accident. ("That's the Spirit") *Second time Isabella wears pants ("Put That Putter Away"). *Third time someone yells "My watermelon" (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "The Mom Attractor"). *Second time Perry is trapped by something that wasn't meant to trap him ("Chez Platypus"). *Second episode to mention roadside attractions ("Road Trip"). *Seventh episode with the song continued in the end credits, the others being "Busted", "Do Nothing Day", "Hail Doofania!", "A-G-L-E-T", "Tour de Ferb", and "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow". *The Farmer and his wife are seen again. *Another time Candace erroneously thinks Phineas and Ferb did something when it was actually Doofenshmirtz who did it. *This marks the only episode with a production code ending in A where the credits have a minor change from the episode. The change is that Buford says "I think of you all the time, whalemingo. Especially when I've had spicy tacos just before bed. And your feather, tickle me in my dreams. Tristan! Tristan." which he does not say in the episode. Other episodes where the credits are exclusive to standalone broadcasts don't do that. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Linda * Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz, Scientist #2 (uncredited) * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Narrator, Additional Voices * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Additional voices: Grey DeLisle, J.G. Orrantia, Robert F. Hughes References pl:Zderzenie planet pt-br:Quando Mundos Colidem Category:W Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Episodes in other seasons